Lucario is in the Library with Mewtwo
by LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden
Summary: The library is more then just a place for reading. Mewtwo(M)/Lucario(M)/Zoroark(M), and other male Pokemon pairings. YIFF and YAOI! Porn without Plot. A Four-Part Halloween Special.


"**Lucario is in the Library with Mewtwo"**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**_

_**Summary: The library is more then just a place for reading. Mewtwo(M)/Lucario(M)/Zoroark(M), and other male Pokemon pairings. YIFF and YAOI! Porn without Plot. A Four-Part Halloween Special.**_

_**Warning: Contains yiff, yaoi, and a tentacle-rape scene at the end. Sorry, no talking in this fanfic!**_

_**Setting: Inside an old library. The old abandoned library has a ton of dusty old bookshelves filled with various books, Zubats hanging out from the ceiling, old Victorian furniture, Rattatas scattering about the place, old Victorian paintings lined the walls, and Spinarak-webs can be found in every corner. It's twelve 'o clock midnight upon the old grandfather clock, and the light from the full moon shine through the tall stain-glassed windows.**_

**Part One:**

Eric the Lucario and Mitch the Mewtwo make-out against one of the bookshelves of the section as they held each other in a tight embrace, their wet tongues wrestling with one another as their already swollen lengths rub roughly against each other. Their buddy, Zack the Zoroark, is laying against the bookshelf opposite from them as he enjoy the show. He wore that stupid grin on his face as he stroke his throbbing manhood with quick pace. Eric broke up the kiss as he went down on his hands and knees, immediately began sucking on the Mewtwo's hardened member. He bobbed his head up and down repeatedly as his tongue explored every inch of the Mewtwo's dick. Mitch moan and grunt several times as he place a hand on the Lucario's head, blushing a bright red on his cheeks as tiny beads of sweat form on his forehead.

Zack soon joined the party as he enter the Lucario in one swift thrust. Eric's body shook violently as he moaned through the sucking. Zack buck his hips back and forth endlessly as he jack the Lucario off, the oozing tip of his penis jabbing the Lucario's "sweet spot" over and over again. As he fuck the Lucario, Zack kissed the Mewtwo passionately as he force his tongue into his mouth. Mitch kissed the Zoroark back as their tongues wrestled with one another. All three Pokemon went on like the gears of a working machine for many minutes til they finally came. Zack quickly pulled his still-hard member out and came all over the Lucario's back as he growled a bit. Mitch came inside the Lucario's mouth as drips from the massive load went out in splashes. Eric came all over the floor as he arched his back. They took half an hour to rest before starting the next round.

Zack and Mitch make-out with each other against the other bookshelf while Eric rested on the floor in his own cum. They French-kissed with steamy passion as they squeeze each others' bottoms. Zack threw Mitch down on the floor and got on top as he stick his swollen length in the Mewtwo's face, a sign saying that he should suck on it immediately. Mitch licked up and down the Zoroark's shaft as he teased the dripping slit of its head with his tongue, tasting the pre-cum. Then he carefully took the whole thing in his mouth and suck on it like a super-vacuum as he moved his head back and forth repeatedly. Zack moaned louder and louder as he moved his hips in time with the Mewtwo's sucking, panting a bit as his tongue hang out. He reached one hand behind himself as he took hold of the Mewtwo's throbbing manhood and stroke it rapidly, yanking it a few times. Mitch trembled as he whimper through all that sucking. The two Pokemon went on like this for quite a while.

Mitch pushed the Zoroark over and quickly got on top of him as he make-out with him for at least a few minutes, their tongues dancing together in the moonlight as they embraced one another. Saliva dripping from both his and the Zoroark's mouth, Mitch broke up the kiss and put both of them in a 69-position. He immediately went back to sucking the Zoroark's hardened member as he used one hand to rub and squeeze the Zoroark's ball-sack while he used the other to finger the Zoroark's entrance, using one finger before inserting another and begin moving it in a scissor motion. Zack started sucking on the Mewtwo's swollen length as he begin fingering the Mewtwo's entrance with all three fingers. The two Pokemon moan and groan endlessly as they suck each others' dicks, fingering one another's tight holes.

Still laying on the floor, Eric rise himself up a bit when he was fully rested. Steven the Sceptile appear behind him and hold the Lucario in a lovingly embrace as he nuzzled his nose against the sensitive spot on the back of the Lucario's neck. Eric moaned softly as he shudder a bit. Steven begin licking and sucking the Lucario's neck as he used one hand to gently rub the Lucario's chest while stroking the Lucario's throbbing manhood with the other. Then he slowly lick up the side of the Lucario's face and all over the Lucario's ear as he started nibbling on it. Eric moaned louder and louder as he felt powerless against the Sceptile's sensual touch.

Steven (while getting up on his feet) then grabbed hold underneath the back of the Lucario's thighs, gently lift him up in the air, spread his legs wide apart, and carefully inserted his already harden member deep into the Lucario's entrance. Eric gasped as he squirm a bit, slowly adjusting to the Sceptile's long and massive dick. Steven begin moving in and out of the Lucario at a steady pace as he still held the Lucario's legs up in the air. He bucked his hips up and down endlessly as he started kissing the Lucario passionately. Eric kissed back as he wag his tail with joy, forcing his tongue into the Sceptile's mouth as his tongue soon begin wrestling with the Sceptile's. The two Pokemon carry on for several minutes as they make-out like crazy.

Butch the Poliwrath appear in front of his two buddies, jacking himself off as he watch Steven fuck Eric good and hard. A little while later, grabbing underneath the Lucario's thighs along with the Sceptile as he stood in front of the Lucario, Butch inserted his throbbing manhood real deeply into the Lucario's entrance. Eric yelp as tears form in his eyes, feeling both pain and pleasure of having two dicks inside him. After their friend took some time to adjust, Steven and Butch begin moving their swollen lengths in time with each other as they start speeding up their pace in each thrust. They fuck the Lucario faster and faster as their members rub against one another while they hit the Lucario's "sweet spot" at the same time in every single thrust, moaning and groaning as sweat glisten on their bodies. Eric screamed non-stop in ecstasy as he jack himself off rapidly, wagging his tail with intense speed. Meanwhile (still on laying the floor), Zack and Mitch were facing opposite directions as they fuck each other at the same time, going faster and faster as Zack suck on the Mewtwo's tail while Mitch lick up and down Zack's foot. The five Pokemon went on for what appears to be an eternity til they all came.

Eric screamed loudly as he came all over himself (from his waist to his face) as he shook violently. The tightening of the inner walls within the Lucario's entrance caused both Steven and Butch to came inside the Lucario, a massive load of cum going inside the Lucario's ass while some drip out of him and made a puddle on the floor below. Zack and Mitch manscissor for the next five minutes until they finally came in each others' asses. The five Pokemon collasped on the floor in exhaustion, panting heavily as they lay there covered in sweat and cum. They rested for half an hour til one of them started the next round.

Eric crawled on top of Mitch and kissed him passionately as he embraced him. Mitch gladly kissed back as he wrapped his arms around the Lucario's waist, forcing his tongue into the Lucario's mouth as his tongue begin wrestling with the Lucario's. The two Pokemon make-out intensely as they spent the next few minutes exploring each others' bodies, their hardening members rubbing against one another endlessly. Mitch broke up the kiss, held the Lucario in his arms, rose to his feet, and carry the Lucario towards the next section of bookshelves. Zack, his member now harder than ever, follow the two Pokemon in pursuit of another good fuck.

When they got there, Mitch laid the Lucario on the floor and gave him a quick gentle kiss. He then went down to lick and suck the Lucario's swollen length roughly as he insert his two fingers into the Lucario's entrance, moving them in and out repeatedly in a scissor motion. Eric moan and groan endlessly, begging for the Mewtwo to hurry up and fuck him. Obeying the Lucario's command, Mitch got up on his knees and spread the Lucario's legs far apart as he positioned himself towards the Lucario's entrance and enter him in one swift thrust. Eric moaned loudly as he held his head back, wagging his tail with even more excitement. Zack stood behind the Lucario's head, sat on his parted knees, and put his gigantic penis straight into the Lucario's mouth. Eric squirm a bit as he tried not to choke on the Zoroark's dick. When he finally settled, he gave both Pokemon a sign meaning to continue. Mitch begin moving himself in and out of the Lucario with accelerating speed. He bucked his hips back and forth as his massive dick kept jabbing the Lucario's "sweet spot" with great force. Eric's pleasure-filled screams were muffled by the sucking of the Zoroark's throbbing manhood. He sucked the Zoroark's swollen length like a super-vacuum as he jack himself off at a rapid pace, deepthroating the Zoroark good and hard. Zack groaned a bit as he moved himself in time with the Lucario's sucking. The three Pokemon went on like this for the next fifteen minutes.

Zack cursed under his breath as he came inside the Lucario's mouth. Eric made sure to swallow every last drop of the Zoroark's cum as he speed up the stroking of his own member, some of the cum dripping from his mouth. After a few rapid strokes, Eric came on both his and the Mewtwo's waists as his endless moans were muffled by the Zoroark's length, jacking himself off until every single drop of cum squirted out. Mitch finally came as well, squirting a massive load inside the Lucario's ass as he moaned loudly. There was a long silence. All three Pokemon just stay that way for a while as they breathe heavily, covered in both sweat and cum.

Suddenly, Mitch got grabbed and pulled away from his two lovers by Hyde the Shiny Genesect and Claude the Genesect as they both begin stroking the Mewtwo's still-hard dick, much to his disliking of the two Genesects. Then, Zack was grabbed and pulled away by Frost the Beartic as he gave the Zoroark a seductive grin, the appearance of the Beartic and his huge cock making him uneasy. Finally, Simon the Infernape got on top of Eric and begin making-out with him, much to both the Lucario's shock and horniness. All seven Pokemon immediately started the next round.

Claude held the struggling Mewtwo down by both arms while Hyde held the Mewtwo's legs up in the air (and wide apart) as he inserted himself deep into the Mewtwo's ass, causing Mitch to groan as he slowly adjusted to the Shiny Genesect's big and long metallic member that was dripping with simulated pre-cum. Hyde begin moving in and out of the Mewtwo in a smooth repeating rhythm. He bucked back and forth endlessly as he still held the Mewtwo legs up in the air, his massive cock stabbing the Mewtwo's "sweet spot" in every brutal thrust. Mitch moaned endlessly as he grew closer and closer to his climax. After a few fatal thrusts, Mitch screamed loudly in ecstasy as he came all over his own face. The tightening inner walls of the Mewtwo's entrance caused Hyde to came as well, squirting a gigantic load of simulated cum as some of it drip out in splashes. Hyde removed his still-hard length from the Mewtwo's ass as a long trail of simulated cum leaked out, letting go of the Mewtwo's legs. Mitch just lay there in exhaustion as he breathe heavily, covered in his own sweat and cum.

Hyde and Claude quickly switch sides. Now is was Hyde holding the Mewtwo down by the arms while Claude held the Mewtwo's legs up in the air (and wide apart) as he inserted himself deep into the Mewtwo's ass, causing Mitch to gasp in both pain and pleasure as he slowly adjusted to the Genesect's bigger and longer metallic member that was dripping a flood of simulated pre-cum. Claude moved in and out of the Mewtwo at a rapid pace, each thrust hitting the Mewtwo's "sweet spot" with great force. Mitch screamed out endlessly in pleasure as he arched his back, eyes rolled back while his tongue hang out. Hyde firmly grabbed the Mewtwo's head and forced his metallic manhood into the Mewtwo's mouth, making the Mewtwo squirm as he had no choice but to suck on it. Hyde immediately move himself in time with Claude's brutal fucking as he forced the Mewtwo to deepthroat him. All three Pokemon went on like this for what seems like forever til they finally reached their climax. Mitch's extremely loud ecstatic scream were muffled by the Shiny Genesect's member as he came all over his own waist. Both Hyde and Claude came all at once, Claude cumming inside the Mewtwo's entrance while Hyde came inside the Mewtwo's mouth. The two Genesects quickly removed themselves away from the Mewtwo. Mitch sat right up as he choke a little on Hyde's simulated cum, his ass completely filled up with Claude's cum.

Just then, Hyde and Claude flip over the Mewtwo on all fours. Hyde entered the Mewtwo once more as he gripped the Mewtwo's hips. Mitch cursed under his breath as he stared angrily at the Shiny Genesect. Claude, laying on his back, suddenly appear under the Mewtwo and inserted himself into the Mewtwo from there as he wrapped his arms around the Mewtwo's waist. Mitch groaned as his entire body shook like a earthquake, his out-stretch ass taking a long time to adjust to both Genesect's members. The two Genesects begin fucking the Mewtwo in time with one another. They moved back and forth with accelerating speed, their robotic lengths stabbing the Mewtwo's "sweet spot" over and over again in each fatal thrust. Mitch's pleasure-filled screams echoed throughout the room as he started jacking himself off wildly.

Meanwhile, Frost was laying on the floor as Zack rode the Beartic's big and long cock, the Zoroark's back facing Frost as he stroke the Zoroark's member smoothly. Zack moaned and groaned endlessly as he bounced up and down on the Beartic's throbbing manhood with intense speed, his face blushed red as he huff and puff while massive waves of pleasure course through his body. He went faster and faster on the Beartic's enormous dick as his moans soon turn into high-pitched ecstatic screams, his "sweet spot" getting stabbed repeatedly with great force. Frost grunted a bit as he continued to jack the Zoroark off. The two Pokemon moaned louder and louder til they've reached their climax. Zack screamed out loud as he came all over the floor. Frost came inside the Zoroark as he growled, squirting a ton of cum deep into the Zoroark's ass. Zack just sat there as he panted heavily, his mane really messy while his body was covered in sweat.

Still attached to the Zoroark, Frost stood up on his feet (while making the Zoroark stand up as well) and held the Zoroark's arms back tightly as he started moving himself in and out of the Zoroark at a steady pace. He bucked back and forth with accelerating speed as his fat hardened member kept on hitting the Zoroark's "sweet spot" within each fatal thrusts, holding the Zoroark's arms back as tight as he could. Zack screamed louder and louder in ecstasy as his swollen length dripped endlessly with pre-cum.

Else where, Simon was fucking the Lucario good and hard, his hands on the floor while the Lucario's legs was on his shoulders. He moved in and out of the Lucario with intense speed as he moaned and groaned a bit, his huge cock jabbing the Lucario's "sweet spot" repeatedly. Eric's pleasure-filled screams echoed throughout the room as he praised the Infernape for his gigantic dick, his tail wagging with so much joy as he grew closer and closer to his climax. The two Pokemon went on for like an eternity til they finally came. Eric screamed extremely loud as he came on both his and the Infernape's waists. Simon kept on fucking the Lucario as he came inside him, not stopping til every last drop of cum squirted out of him and deep inside the Lucario's ass. Eric just lay there as he tried to catch his breath, nearly worn-out from all that intense fucking. But the Infernape isn't done with him yet.

Simon, still attached to the Lucario, stood up on his feet as he grabbed the Lucario's legs and spread them wide apart while holding both of them in the air, making the Lucario up-side-down as he had to stand on his hands for support. He immediately begin thrusting himself in and out of the Lucario at a rapid pace, hitting the Lucario's "sweet spot" with his amazingly big rod as hard as he could. Eric's moans grew louder then ever in each pounding thrust he received from the Infernape. All seven Pokemon went on like this for about half an hour til they all finally reached their climax.

Mitch screamed with pleasure as he came on both his and the Genesect's waists and chests. Hyde and Claude came together at once, squirting a humongous load of simulated cum inside the Mewtwo's ass. Zack's entire body shook violently as he groaned a bit, cumming a large puddle of cum on the floor. Frost kept on fucking the Zoroark as he came deep into the Zoroark, not stopping til every last drop of his warm seed squirted out of him and filled up the Zoroark's ass completely. Eric moaned louder and louder until he reached his climax, cumming a huge mess of cum all over himself. It took several more thrusts for Simon to came as well, some of his cum dripping out of the Lucario in splashes. Silence roamed the place as all seven Pokemon (each one covered in sweat and cum) collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily as every single one of them was extremely high from their orgasms.

Karla the Anthro Sylveon (catching the eyes of Eric, Mitch, and Zack) walked by towards the next section of bookshelves in a very sexy manner, giving the three Pokemon who was looking at him in awe a seductive wink. Eric, Mitch, and Zack quickly followed the Sylveon into the next alley of books, leaving the rest of the Pokemon behind. Karla waited on his knees for the three Pokemon to arrive (Zack standing in front of Karla with Eric standing next to him in the left while Mitch stand next to the Zoroark on the right). Karla immediately begin to suck on the Zoroark's member as he stroked the Lucario's member with his left paw repeatedly while endlessly stroking the Mewtwo's member with his right paw. He bobbed his head up and down wildly as he sucked on the Zoroark's rock-hard cock like a super vacuum, deepthroating the Zoroark as he jack both the Lucario and the Mewtwo off rapidly. Zack (one hand placed on the Sylveon's head), Eric (one paw on his own hip), and Mitch (one hand on the Zoroark's back) moaned endlessly til they reached their climax. Zack came inside the Sylveon's mouth as both Eric and Mitch came all over the Sylveon's face. Karla made sure to swallow up all the Zoroark's cum before removing his mouth from the Zoroark's still-swollen dick. He made a cute giggle as he gather some of the Lucario's and the Mewtwo's mixed cum with one finger, licking it clean sexily.

Karla then pounced on Zack as he started making-out with the Zoroark, forcing his tongue into the Zoroark's mouth. Zack gladly kissed back as he embraced the Sylveon, his tongue now wrestling with the Sylveon's. The two Pokemon French-kissed each other with steamy passion as their hardened members rubbed against one another, moaning and groaning through the kiss. Karla broke up the kissing as he lower himself on the Zoroark's throbbing manhood. He moaned loudly as he shiver a bit, the Zoroark's enitre swollen length now inside his tight ass. He started moving up and down upon the Zoroark's dick at an accelerating rate. He screamed endlessly with pleasure as he rode the Zoroark's cock rapidly, his "sweet spot" getting brutally stabbed repeatedly. Zack groaned as he tried to hold back the urge to cum early, gripping the Sylveon's hips. Crawling on his knees as he stood on them, Eric entered the Sylveon from behind in one swift thrust. Karla screamed out in ecstasy as his whole body shook violently, overjoyed by having both the Zoroark's and the Lucario's members inside him. Zack was rather impress by the Lucario's eagerness to fuck.

Soon both Zack and Eric started fucking the Sylveon in time with one another as their shafts kept on jabbing the Sylveon's "sweet spot" in every forceful thrust. Showing off how flexible he is, Zack blend down as he started sucking on the Sylveon's hardened member good and hard as he still fuck the Sylveon (along with the Lucario). Using both paws, Lucario gently begin massaging the sensitive areas all over the Sylveon's chest as he started pinching the Sylveon's extremely tiny nipples. Karla screamed louder and louder as he wag his tail rapidly with pure excitement. Mitch (lifting the Lucario up a bit with one hand on the Lucario's bottom) decided to join the party as he too inserted himself into the Sylveon, his swollen length now between the Zoroark's and the Lucario's lengths from within the Sylveon's ass. Karla screamed even louder then before as he was overcome with intense pain and pleasure, not having two but now three dicks inside him. Zack and Eric gave kudos to their pal for having the guts to do something this hardcore.

All three Pokemon quickly begin fucking the Sylveon together as their golden rods kept on hitting the Sylveon's "sweet spot" with great force. They went faster and faster in each brutal thrust as they did what they did to pleasure the Sylveon in other ways (Zack deepthroating the Sylveon's member, Eric pinching the Sylveon's tiny nipples, and Mitch licking the Sylveon's left ear as he nibbled on it). Karla's ecstatic screams echoed throughout the room as he wag his tail with intense speed. All four Pokemon work with each other in perfect rhythm like a highly operating machine as they grew extremely close towards their climax. Karla screamed out to the heavens above as he came on the Zoroark's waist and chest. Zack and his two buddies came as well, squirting three times the amount of cum inside the Sylveon's ass. There was a long silence. Eric and Mitch removed themselves from the Sylveon as they fell backwards on the floor in exhaustion. Karla got off the Zoroark's still-hard member as he lay down beside him, cuddling next to the Zoroark's left side as a long massive trail of cum oozed out of his entrance. All four Pokemon rested a bit as they panted heavily, covered in their own sweat and cum.

Just then, Zack was pulled away from the sleeping Sylveon by Greg the Gengar and Uzumaki the Grumpig, both their members erected and dripping with pre-cum. Eric was pulled away from the Mewtwo by Vlad the Noivern and Ryu the Dragonite, smiling to each other as they held the worried Lucario in a loving embrace. Finally, Mitch got dragged away by Kenny the Krookodile and Toro the Anthro Tauros, their huge dicks near the shocked Mewtwo's face. All nine Pokemon quickly started the next round.

Greg had the Zoroark on all fours as he lick up, down, and between the Zoroark's ball-sack before he licked up towards the Zoroark's entrance and started tongue-fucking it, swirling his tongue all around the inner walls as he smoothly stroke the Zoroark's swollen length. Zack moaned a bit as he clawed some of the wooden floor's velvet red rug. When the Zoroark's ass was loose enough, Greg removed his tongue from the Zoroark's entrance as he stood up on his feet and gripped the Zoroark's hips, carefully positioning himself towards the Zoroark's entrance. He entered the Zoroark in one swift thrust, his big and long member inside the Zoroark's ass completely. Zack yelp as his entire body shook from the impact, his ass slowly adjusted to the Gengar's hardened member. Greg begin moving himself in and out of the Zoroark repeatedly as he speed up his pace in each thrust. He bucked back and forth rapidly as his massive dick kept on jabbing the Zoroark's "sweet spot", jacking the Zoroark off with one hand while slapping the Zoroark's bottom with the other. Zack moaned and groaned endlessly as he begged for more. Uzumaki stood in front of the Zoroark as he offer his big juicy cock to the Zoroark, a sign saying that he should suck on it right now. Zack quickly begin sucking the Grumpig's dick like a super-vacuum, moving his head back and forth with intense speed as his tongue explored every inch of the Grumpig's hardened member. All three Pokemon moaned and groaned endlessly til they reached their climax.

Zack's extremely loud moan was muffled by the Grumpig's swollen length as he squirted a huge puddle of cum on the floor below. Uzumaki quickly pulled himself out of the Zoroark's mouth as he came all over the Zoroark's face and back, some of the cum splattering on the Gengar's face. It wasn't long til Greg came inside the Zoroark as he grunt a bit, squirting a massive load of cum inside the Zoroark's ass as he removed himself from there. Zack just stood there on his hands and knees as he tried to catch his breath, completely covered in both his own sweat and the Grumpig's cum as his entrance dripped endlessly with the Gengar's cum.

Uzumaki flip the Zoroark over on his back as he spread the Zoroark's legs apart and inserted his big and long cock deep into the Zoroark's entrance. Zack groaned as he arched his back, gripping the fabric of the rug for dear life. Uzumaki begin moving in and out of the Zoroark rapidly. He bucked back and forth with such brutality as his shaft kept on stabbing the Zoroark's "sweet spot". Zack screamed louder and louder in ecstasy as he made claw marks upon the rug. Greg forced his swollen length into the Zoroark's mouth as he made the Zoroark suck on it roughly. Then he leaned down to lick and suck on the Zoroark's rock-hard dick as he rub, squeeze, and slap the Zoroark's ball-sack endlessly. Uzumaki kept on fucking the Zoroark wildly as his pal, Greg, went to 69-ing the Zoroark.

Meanwhile, Eric lay on the floor (upon his front side) as Ryu brutally fucked him from behind. Ryu (laying face forward on the Lucario's back) moved himself in and out of the Lucario with accelerating speed; panting heavily as his tongue hang out, his face flushed red, and his tail endlessly wagging from left to right. He bucked his hips back and forth repeatedly as his tall and fat dick kept on hitting the Lucario's "sweet spot" over and over again, rapidly stroking the Lucario's extremely hard cock with both clawed-hands. Eric moaned and groaned loudly as he sunk his claws on the wooden floor's velvet red rug, begging for the Dragonite to go faster. Vlad (standing on his knees) stood in front of the two Pokemon as he watched them have fun together, stroking his two hardened members with one hand as he lay the other on the floor behind him and leaned on it. Eric (enchanted by the Noivern's two big and long members) pushed the Noivern's hand aside as he leaned closer and started stroking (with both paws), licking (exploring every inch of the two shafts), nibbling (teasing every single sensitive area of the two shafts with the sharp edges of his canine fangs), and sucking (using his mouth to suck both shafts like a super-vacuum) on the Noivern's two swollen lengths. Vlad moaned endlessly as he placed one hand (the same one he used to jack himself off) on the Lucario's head while leaning back on the other one. All three Pokemon work in time with each other in perfect harmony til they finally came.

Vlad cursed under his breath as he reached his climax, one still-hard dick cumming inside the Lucario's mouth while the other one came all over the Lucario's face. Eric removed his mouth (which was dripping with the Noivern's cum) from one of the Noivern's two members as he screamed out in ecstasy, cumming on both himself and the floor. Ryu kept on fucking the Lucario as he came, not stopping til every last drop of cum squirted out. There was a long silence. Ryu removed himself from the Lucario's entrance as an extremely long and wide trail of cum oozed out of it. Eric just lay there in exhaustion as he tried to catch his breath, completely covered in sweat and cum.

Vlad and Ryu quickly switched sides, the Noivern now behind the Lucario while the Dragonite stood in front of the Lucario. Vlad flip the Lucario on his left side as he lay on his own left side behind him. Eric (his right paw gripping the fabric of the floor's rug) quickly raised his right leg and wrap it around the Noivern's waist, giving the Noivern easy access towards his ass. Vlad (his left hand gently stroking the Lucario's head while his right hand firmly grab onto the Lucario's right arm) smirked as he inserted both swollen lengths into the Lucario's entrance, making the Lucario squirm and whimper as he took a while to adjust. Vlad moved in and out of the Lucario with intense speed as he chuckled to himself. He thrust back and forth repeatedly as his two massive cocks endlessly stabbed the Lucario's "sweet spot", wagging his tail up and down. Eric's ecstatic screams grew louder and louder as he gripped the red rug with his right paw, his claws tearing the fabric apart. Ryu sat down in front of the two Pokemon as he offer his big juicy rod to the Lucario. Eric gladly took the Dragonite's hardened member into his mouth as he begin sucking on it roughly. He bobbed his head up and down as he sucked the Dragonite's swollen length like a super-vacuum, sometimes deepthroating it as he swirled his tongue all over its tender areas. Ryu groaned a bit as a small red blush sweep across his face, small beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

Else where, Mitch stood on all fours as he was being brutally fucked by both the Tauros and the Krookodile. Toro and Kenny moved themselves in time with one another as their big and long cocks kept on jabbing the Mewtwo's "sweet spot", making-out with each other. Mitch moaned endlessly as he gripped some of the rug's fabric for dear life. Nova the Mew appeared in front of the Mewtwo as he flew up to him and gave him a sweet gentle kiss, caressing the Mewtwo's face with both paws. Mitch kissed back as he nibbled on the Mew's lower lip, making the Mew groaned through the kiss. Mitch then forced his tongue into the Mew's mouth as his tongue soon wrestled with the Mew's, much to the Mew's delight. As he make-out with the Mewtwo, Nova's member unsheathed itself as it got really hard, dripping endlessly with pre-cum. Mitch noticed this as he broke up the kiss and begin licking and sucking on the Mew's cute little dick. Nova moaned endlessly as he held on to the Mewtwo's face, blushing a bright red on his pink fur. All four Pokemon went on like this for a while til they've reached their climax.

Mitch moaned through the sucking of the Mew's member as he came all over the floor below. Kenny and Toro soon came after, squirting a huge load of cum deep inside the Mewtwo's ass. Watching the three Pokemon came made Nova came as well, squirting a tiny bit of cum straight into the Mewtwo's mouth. The Mew, Tauros, and the Krookodile removed themselves from the Mewtwo (both his mouth and ass completely filled up with cum) as they give him some time to rest.

When the Mewtwo was fully rested, Kenny and Toro flip the Mewtwo over on his back as they both entered him for a second time. The Krookodile and the Tauros moved in and out of the Mewtwo rapidly (the Krookodile holding the Mewtwo's left leg in the air while the Tauros held the Mewtwo's right leg in the air). Mitch moaned and groaned endlessly as he squeezed some of the rug's fabric. Nova flew near the Mewtwo's hardened member and begin licking on it like a lollipop. He licked up and down on the Mewtwo's swollen length as he kissed and sucked on its head, teasing the oozing slit with his tongue. Mitch's groans grew louder then ever as he gripped the rug's fabric with all his might. Nova stopped the licking and sucking as he got on top of the Mewtwo and carefully lower himself on the Mewtwo's shaft. He screamed out in pain and pleasure when the Mewtwo was completely inside him, taking a while to adjust. He then proceed to bounce himself up and down on the Mewtwo's rod in time with the Krookodile's and the Tauros' fucking, moaning and groaning with pleasure as the Mewtwo's member kept on hitting his "sweet spot" with great force.

Karla sat up as he yawned a bit, waking up to the loud and ecstatic screams from all ten Pokemon. He was then pounced on by Yosei the Shiny Sylveon as he was forced to make-out with him, not that he mind or anything. The two of them kissed each other passionately as they embraced one another, their tongues dancing together in the moonlight as their erected members gently rubbed against one another. Yosei broke up the kiss as he went down to lick and suck on the Sylveon's length while fingering the Sylveon's entrance, sometimes his tongue going lower to lick and tease the Sylveon's ball-sack. Karla moaned softly as he arched his back, giving in to the Shiny Sylveon. Yosei suddenly stopped as he spread the Sylveon's legs apart, positioned himself towards the Sylveon's entrance, and entered him in one swift thrust. Karla gasped as he wrapped his arms around the Shiny Sylveon's neck for support. Yosei begin moving in and out of the Sylveon repeatedly as he smiled. He bucked his hips back and forth at an accelerating rate as his slender dick endlessly stabbed the Sylveon's "sweet spot" in every single thrust. All twelve Pokemon carry on for several minutes til they all came at once.

Zack and Greg came in each others' mouths as Uzumaki came inside Zack. Eric came all over himself as Vlad came inside his ass while Ryu came inside his mouth. Nova came on Mitch's waist as Mitch came inside him. Kenny and Toro soon came as well. It wasn't long til Karla came on both his and the Shiny Sylveon's waists. After several more thrusts, Yosei came deep inside the Sylveon's ass. All twelve Pokemon collapsed on the floor in exhaustion as they tried to catch their breath, completely covered in both sweat and cum. Eric, Mitch, and Zack were so high from their intense orgasms that they didn't even realized they were being carry off towards the lobby area of the library by six different Pokemon, leaving the rest of the Pokemon behind as they slept on the floor.

_**To be continued...**_

_At least until part two! ;) "Meow!" X3_


End file.
